


Norma

by Winchestifer



Series: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel's Car, Craigslist, DWRColorsChallenge, Dean is So Whipped, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Happy Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, olive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8221129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge
Castiel lost his car in an accident a year ago, and now feels it is time to get a new one with his insurance savings.  The car Castiel finds on Craigslist isn't exactly what Dean ever imagined Castiel would go for, but Castiel knows what he wants, so how can Dean argue?
 
Written for a month long fic Challenge on Facebook:
Group:  Destiel Writers (& Readers)Challenge Name:  COLORS
Oct 1st - AuburnOct 2nd - SalmonOct 3rd - BronzeOct 4th - Olive





	

Craigslist was such a drag sometimes.  Either you found the car you wanted and it had no engine or a busted head gasket, or you found a car you wanted for triple your budget.  Why couldn’t people just be reasonable for christ’s sake!

“Mmm baby look at this one.”  Castiel pointed to his laptop screen, glancing up to Dean.  “It says it has a hundred and fifty thousand miles but it’s a brand new engine, not OEM.  And it’s a fifty-eight Cadillac sedan.”  Castiel looked excited.  Losing his car the year before had made him so depressed, but with the insurance money, he had more than enough to afford the old classic, and he felt it was time to shop again.  

“What is that?!  Baby poop green?  Puke green?!”  Dean snarled his upper lip and arched a brow. 

Castiel shoved Dean playfully and smacked his bicep, and Dean snorted.

“Stop being mean! It’s olive.  You know, like those disgusting things you get on pizza?”  Castiel scoffed. 

“Oh... are you…  _ sure _ you want a fifty-eight?  I mean, it's a beautiful car but,” Dean looked surprised.

“But  _ what _  Mr. Sixty-seven Impala?  I can’t have a classic car too?” Castiel raised both of his brows towards Dean.  

Dean sighed heavily, sitting back.  

“You are aware older cars are harder to find parts for right?  Like you gotta special order parts for anything pre-eighties or nineties nowadays.” Dean made a valid point. 

“Okay, and?” Castiel did not care, he wanted what he wanted.  

“And, tell me why all the sudden you have a fascination with older cars?  You loved your bug.” Dean knew Castiel missed driving, but for him to go that far back was just out of character. 

Castiel quietly shrugged a moment.  He stared at the picture of the old Cadillac, then added, “Because they are bigger, stronger, and maybe I just want to have something to be proud of like you have with Baby.  We could work on it together, and she could be  _ my _ Baby… but with a different name, of course.”  Castiel peered off, seemingly defeated.  

Dean watched Castiel’s excitement deflate, and it actually bothered him.  Reaching over, he turned Castiel’s face to his, smiling and kissed his lips softly.  

“Okay baby.  We will call them tomorrow and go check it out.  Okay?”  Dean didn’t like seeing his boyfriend upset by any means. 

Castiel smiled as Dean caressed his cheek, nodding.  “Okay, Thank you, Dean.  I am sick of being car-less.”  Castiel rubbed the front of Dean’s shirt, then looked into his eyes happily.  

“Of course, baby.  Now let's get some sleep, okay?”  Dean kissed Castiel softly, closing his laptop and set it on the table beside the bed, then curled up next to his cute pouty boyfriend, kissing him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, it’s gunna need new tires since it’s sat for five years.  Gas tank flushed, new oil change, new coolant, probably need to run it awhile once it's all fresh just to get it nice and smooth again.”  Dean wiped his hands of the grease from the engine, then dropped the hood softly.  

“Well we can do all that, right?”  Castiel asked Dean.  The seller was waiting their decision to buy or not, and Castiel had the cash to buy it ready to go.  

“Oh yeah, that's all easy shit.  Just time consuming is all.  Other than all that she does look to be in good shape.”  Dean smiled, walking over to Castiel to kiss him softly.  Castiel grinned, very pleased with this answer.

“We’ll take it!” Castiel beamed, glancing to the owner of the vehicle.     
  
“Right on, cash for the title and just sign right here for me.” The owner laid the title out stating how much he was selling the vehicle for, and Castiel handed him the money right after he signed it.  The owner handed him the keys and smiled, waving them off.  “She’s all yours, take care of her!  My wife loved her.” The old man looked nostalgically at the Cadillac, then turned to walk back to the house.  

“Awww… Damn, now I wanna cry.  Are you gonna sell my car when I die?” Castiel looked concerned toward Dean.  

“What? No, baby.  Never.  I will keep it and take care of it until the day  _ I die _ .  But let’s not talk about  _ you _ dying, let’s get this baby home.”  Dean smiled, pulling Castiel in for a quick kiss and a pat on the butt.  

“Norma.” Castiel said idly.  

“What?”  Dean frowned, confused.  

“His wife’s name was Norma, see.” He showed the title to Dean, then sighed.  “I’m going to name her Norma, in honor of her previous owner.” Castiel felt like it was only proper.  He was so excited, though. 

Dean smiled, watching Castiel come to his decision, then nodded.  “Norma it is.  Would you like to drive Norma home or Baby?”  Dean was  _ actually  _ offering to let Castiel drive Baby.  

Castiel looked torn for a moment…    
  
“Norma… Drive behind me though? That way if she chokes out or anything?”  Castiel figured that would be the safest.  

“Of course, baby.  Fire her up and pull out, and I will fall behind you.” Dean smiled, kissing Castiel once more, then pulled away to hop into Baby.  

  
Castiel in an old car… what a thought.  

 

 


End file.
